


沃伊切赫与门柱AKA门柱是大家的好朋友

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 门柱拟人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing：那谁/ccc<br/>分级：R<br/>A/N：我本来打算用英文写的，结果写了一半发现自己词汇量完全不够的事实暴露了……所以前后读起来可能有点脱节，部分地方行文可能看起来有点怪，and只有肉渣……………………<br/>荷兰人那里是之前看过的一篇kinkmeme的fill里面的梗，在这里也特别提出一下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	沃伊切赫与门柱AKA门柱是大家的好朋友

Woj当时正在喝一杯苏打水——对于一个在酒吧里出现的成年男人而言简直可以称得上是愚蠢的行为。但他选择这么做，出于那些运动员守则之类的东西。毕竟这就是让他来到意大利的事情，他能清楚地记得年长的法国人脸上那种混合了焦虑，同情与失望的表情。他再承受不起更多的小辫子了，更别提在欧战之前。所以，他只是，小口小口地从杯子里喝着苏打水。  
那男人就是在这时在他身边坐下的。  
“一个人？”他问。  
Woj试着无视这人，但他执着地问个不停。Woj试着换个座位，但那男人把手搭在了他的手腕上：那强大的握力让Woj无法再继续做什么移动。  
“别对一个知你甚深的人这么，这么地粗鲁嘛。”那男人说。他另一只手搭上了Woj的肩膀。他的手冷得像铁，这在一个充满了顾客与二氧化碳的酒吧里可不是什么正常的事情。他的声音也同样冰冷。  
“也许，”Woj半心半意地说。他不想在如此重要的一场比赛之前被卷入到什么暴力斗殴当中，眼下他正在极力克制，“但我的确不认识你，你能不能行行好让我一个人呆着。”  
“哇哦，不，不，不，”男人竖起一根手指，他的脸上浮现出一种神秘的微笑，“你绝对是了解我的。或者说，我们对彼此都已经很了解了，尽管我从未以这种形象与你见过面。我猜这就是你刚才对我如此粗鲁的原因。”  
Woj细细打量了这男人一小会。  
“不，我很确定我真的完全不认识你。别想用那套似是而非的说辞来糊弄我。现在，趁我还没发火之前，滚开。”Woj试着去把那只手从自己肩上甩开，但他在完全站直的那一瞬间愣住了。那双浅色的银质眼睛，就像磁铁抓住金属一样，吸引了他。  
“说过你知我甚深的，”他说，胳膊环上Woj的肩膀，“今晚你可以进一步了解我。”  
事实上Woj即使在守门员里也算得上是高个子了，但这男人甚至比他更高——Woj只略微高出他肩膀一点——如果他们眼下不是在意大利的话，他都要管他叫slenderman了。   
“呃，但我甚至还不知道你的名字。”他无法反抗地被那人推向了酒吧的出口。  
“Gaul，你可以叫我Gaul。”他说，在Woj的颈后轻轻一吻。

 

当Gaul把他扔到某个旅馆的床上时Woj还没完全反应过来。他的手指抓在Gaul的衣袖上——这时他才意识到Gaul只穿了一件白衬衫。实在是穿得有点太少了……他默默地想。  
“你根本感觉不到冷，嗯？”Woj咯咯地笑了。Gaul看回去，表情严肃地轻轻点头。这场景太过滑稽，Woj甚至因此大笑出声。他也许是喝醉了，他想，忽略了自己晚上就喝了一小杯苏打的事实。  
Woj轻轻地吸了一口气。Gaul的手指摸起来像冰，但不知为何吸引着woj继续沿着那漂亮的骨架继续抚摸。  
“你有很长很漂亮的手指。”他半坐起来，把对方的手抱在怀里。不像Jack的，他在心里偷偷笑了一声。Gaul像是感受到了他的想法，转过头来对他露出了也许是这个晚上第一个真心的笑容。  
“说过我了解你。”Gaul摇了摇头，“我知道你喜欢什么样的人，要知道你是个话挺多的人，光是站在一旁听着就很是能了解你了。”  
“说得好像你就一直站在那里听着似的，我可不记得我身边常有你这个大家伙。”woj笑着拍了拍Gaul的肩膀。现在，他已经基本认定对方只是个奇怪的，想找一夜情的家伙。那也没什么，他想，至少这家伙还挺有趣的。  
然而Gaul只是认真地打量了他的表情，然后叹了口气叹了口气。  
“我这个大家伙当然一直在你身旁。你那些无聊的叨逼叨逼，从大漏勺到更衣室团购的内裤我都知道，甚至我今天会出现在这里也是因为这个……算了。”Gaul被Woj抱在怀里的那只手顺势扯开了他的裤扣和拉链，隔着棉质布料摸了一把里头的家伙。Woj因为这突如其来的刺激扬起头猛吸了一口气。  
“就，就是为了这个？Huh？我觉得……我可……没说过这个……啊啊啊啊！”Woj把头死死地埋在这刚认识不到一个小时的男人的颈窝里，那带着金属凉意的手指直接拂过性器凹槽，他觉得自己的意识似乎都消失了一会。等他找回自己的呼吸时，他几乎是吃惊地发现自己竟然还硬着没射出来。  
“嗯哼……啊……”他转而舔上Gaul的颈侧。舌尖传来一阵凉意，这让他马上又把舌头缩了回去。  
“你是吸血鬼或者什么的吗？”Woj抓住Gaul的大腿调笑道，“瘦长又苍白，还浑身冰凉，我挺确定我没跟谁说过来自罗马尼亚的男人或者什么的。但说实话我可真看不出来你是东欧人。”  
“……太凉了吗？”Gaul像是愣了一下，“对不起，我会注意改正的。”  
Woj刚想问“你要改正什么？”就被对方抓住了下巴擒住了唇舌。那条伸进他口腔的灵活的舌头带着人类懒洋洋的温度，轻巧地擦过他的舌尖。这人绝对是个接吻高手，Woj模模糊糊地想，胜过他与之接吻的所有队友。Gaul的手也没闲着，下一秒Woj的下身就变得光溜溜的，摆脱了一切织物的束缚。  
“……喂，”Woj艰难地从亲吻中找回理智，“你，Gaul，你该不是……”  
“许愿总是要付出代价的不是吗，”Gaul一副理所应当的口气回答他，“世界上所有的许愿其实都应该叫做交易。我说，你该不会真的以为2010年的时候荷兰人光是靠着几磅奶酪就让章鱼把他们送进决赛吧？”  
“……你说什么？”  
“没什么重要的。”Gaul已经用体型的优势将Woj面朝下压在床上，膝盖顶开他两条肌肉发达的长腿，一只手抓着Woj两个手腕并在一起压在床单上。  
“嗨，我说，其实你真可以不用这样……”Woj不舒服地扭动了一下身体，“又不是说我不让你干要反抗你什么的，用得着这样么——”  
“这不是你想要的么？”Gaul打断了他，语气听起来不像是什么正在扮演恶棍角色，而只是在陈述一个已知事实。  
“我可从来没和谁说过，除了……唔！”Gaul用手肘打了他的后脑勺一下，打断了他的话，另一只手急速而富有技巧地替他做着准备。  
“你怎么到床上还是这么多嘴，我要是早知道……”然后Gaul的阴茎代替了他的话语。Woj无法想象那样纤细的腰如何爆发出那样的力量，他脑子里没被快感侵袭的一部分模糊地意识到他自己可做不到这样。Gaul放开了对他的钳制，转而死死抓住他的胯骨方便自己前后抽插。Woj使尽浑身力气控制自己不要就这样被操趴在床上，而他的努力换来的只是Gaul在他臀部用力的一击：“你就不能别只顾着自己爽？”  
到底是谁只顾着自己爽？！Woj看着自己无人照顾的勃起阴茎无声地怒吼，但他还是试着去收缩那周围的肌肉。Gaul的手移到Woj锻炼良好的腹肌群上，不轻不重地敲打起来。那种程度的刺激逼着Woj向身后退，而这只能把他更深地送进施虐者的怀里。Gaul像是被这种被强迫的亲近取悦了，腾出一只手配合着抽插的节奏替Woj轻轻地打着飞机。Woj很快地射了出来。Gaul没有放过正处于不应期的门将，他把Woj翻了个身，扒开那个刚刚才被使用过的小洞强硬地继续插了进去。  
“舔干净你自己的东西。”他把沾满白浊的手指伸到Woj的嘴边。波兰人疲惫地抬起眼睛看了他一眼，随后低下眼睛，顺从地把那根手指含进嘴里，慢慢地打着转舔了起来。  
这男人终于射了，Woj想。  
“我会尽力实现你的愿望。”Woj坠入睡梦之前的最后一个画面，就是Gaul从他身上撤下来，轻轻吻上他因为疲倦而已经半合的眼帘。

“这和说好的不一样。”Woj愤愤地把玻璃杯顿在桌子上。  
不请自来出现在他意大利的公寓里的高瘦男人看起来似乎有点羞涩：“我说过，我尽力了。”  
“简直不知道该怎么跟你说，”Woj闷闷地说，“是因为给你的还不够吗？你当年在利物浦到底都干了些什么？！……算了你别告诉我，我不太想知道那种画面。”像是被自己的想像力吓了一跳，他捂住自己的眼睛摆了摆手。  
“……我没有，我们做了些其他的。”Gaul看起来有点委屈，“而且你真的不能把那天的事情怪到我头上。要知道，没有我你得丢得更多。”

 

END


End file.
